hetaonifandomcom-20200215-history
Secrets
(Anything particularly tricky to find may qualify. They are not needed to pass the game but add a bit of extra fun.) NOTE: These "secrets" only apply to PIANODREAM & NEO'S ENGLISH PLAYABLE VERSION. NONE OF THESE SECRETS WERE SHOWN IN THE ORIGINAL SERIES. For the full solutions of the game click here. Bonus Room The bonus room can be accessed after obtaining the PianoDream and Neo-Kyno's Key. The PianoDream key can be found in the piano depending on which character you play as. Play the piano multiple times as Japan, Italy, or England, then they will look into the piano and find the PianoDream Key . The Neo-Kyno's Key can be found by giving the Imp in the jar (located inside Germany's safe-room) an Elixir, which can be bought in the toilet store in the bathroom in the safe room and costs 10 HETA . The bonus room is located in the chimney of Germany's safe room. Piano Room A 'secret' in the piano room can be discovered once you enter, either as Japan or England. If you walk up to the piano and click on Japan with the piano, he is shown to play most of the song Insanity. However, when England walks up to the piano, he plays his Demon Summoning Song. Finally, it's Maru Kaite Chikyuu that plays when Italy approaches the piano. The Fourth Wall (aka the Random Door opening) This easter egg was added by Neo-Kyno and Pianodream as a joke to the overseas players of their english version. To trigger it, you have to approach the front door of the mansion while controlling certain characters, which may result in a small cutscene. _When you control Germany/Italy (or have them both in your team), the front door will appear to be wide open. Germany will then try to convince Italy to get out and escape, but the latter remains surprinsingly reluctant to that idea, not uttering a word of explanation. Eventually, the wind shuts the door closed and you can't get out. _When you control China/England (or have them both on your team), a slightly different cutscene will occur. The front door of the mansion will also appear to be wide open, but when England tells China to get out and escape with him, the latter refuses and states that it would be a pointless thing to do, for it would cause the game to end too soon, and then cause the players to get angry at the programmers. China then shuts the door closed himself, causing England to facepalm from the shock. Japan's Dirty Mind This easter egg is available only right after Italy joins your party in chapter 3. If you look through the bookshelves in the library on the third floor, the two characters will eventually stumble upon a book written in Japanese. But as Japan reads it, he seems confused about how the book got here. Then a page with a naked woman falls from the book and reveals that this is actually one of Japan's erotic artbooks. Then a long awkward silence follows, at the end of which Japan warns Italy that he "won't be able to eat a single salad anymore" should he mention that incident to anyone. Japan will then refuse to go near the books again. France and England's Love Proof This easter egg is available only when both England and China are in the party. If you look through the books in the library on the first floor, you will find a signed marriage certificate among them. The names have been scribbled and can't be read anymore, but it's obviously England and France's marriage certificate, causing China to wonder who married who and examine the paper. England will then insist on leaving it, and ends up pushing China aside, steal the paper from him and hide it supposedly on the shelf. The Super Toasts A small easter egg in the kitchen. If you look hard enough in the shelves, the text will stop warning you about the rotten food and saying instead that you can't eat the "Super Toasts" inside the shelf. A programming screenshot from Pianodream and Neo's website reveals that those "toasts" event is actually used in a cutscene in chapter 4: the toasts transforming into Japan to make him appear out of nowhere America breaks a sofa If you can change the formation of your party, have access to the basement and both England and America in your party, change their placement so that England is the first in your party and America is the second. Then, go to the room with the three sofas in the basement and check the sofa on the right. America will jump on the sofa, causing it to break and England to facepalm at his apparent stupidity. This event only occurs once as the sofa remains broken, and can only happen with the sofa on the right. Category:HetaOni Article "S"